The Revenge of the Five
by turtles-crunch7457
Summary: In this story we will meet five people that want revenge on werewolves. They group together to meet there common goal. They run across Fork's and the wolves there. What happens when they through an army at the wolves. Can the wolves and vampires unite? What will happen when the Cullen's know some of the vampires? Find out in here.


**Bianca's POV**

I was walking home from hunting. I'm a vampire that lives in Spain. I live here and hunt here. I like to be by myself, so I hunt and live alone. When I reached my home I started practicing my piano. I should point out my house is in the middle of a forest. I heard a low growl and turned t see a... werewolf. I thought they were extinct and Fido wants a fight. He lashes at me and I fall. I jump pack up and grab his stomach and throw him. He breaks through my window and hits a tree. I jump into darkness and then he hits my back and I'm thrown into a river. We run at each other and he sidesteps and his claws come across my arm and I scream in pain. He looks pretty satisfied, but now I'm mad. I pick him up and I jump then I throw him to the ground. He whimpers and now I'm happy. Yet again he lunges and his claws meet my face. This time I hug him and then crush him. I fall down and we both sit there in pain. However, I manage to get up and limp away.

**Alex's POV**

I live in France as a vampire, there I said it. I live outside Paris in a rural area. I love where I live there are so many people in Paris. Blood is everywhere and I can find a right victim. I reach a field and I'm stop with an odd odor. It reeks it smells like... I don't know. I never came across something like this. I look around a field and something jumps me. A gigantic wolf! I bring my arm down on it and send it flying. What the hell was that?! Wolfy had some friends though. At least four or five. They all lunge at me. They know my weaknesses, but I don't know _what _I'm fighting. I'm quickly knocked unconscious. I wake up and I groan, I'm over a fire! I see the wolves walking around me and I know they want to kill me. What did I do? I will not be killed by these things. I scream and break my chains and flip over the fire. The wolves come at me, but I'm ready. I take them out with ease. They fight together making it easy for them to injure each other. I walk away victorious.

**Anita's POV**

I have a great life even though I'm a vampire. I have yellow eyes unlike red eyes. My creator, Eleazar, taught me to control my thirst. I come from a painful past. He created me after I suffered a werewolf attack. He also created Allun and Cilia. We lived in peace with wolves in Britain. One day Eleazar went west, Allun stayed here, and Cilia and I went south. We would meet back in a month's time in a old tower. We never made it. Cilia and I thirsted for human blood for a while. Then Cilia somehow found out Allun had been killed. She went to get revenge on his killer, a werewolf. She failed. It had been two weeks since the four of us had separated. I left voicemail's to Eleazar pleading for him to help. He never responded. The wolves chased me and I couldn't win. See I am fast, but not so strong. One day I stopped for blood and a wolf attacked. A man saved me however. His name was Jonah and he became my mate. We lived in happiness and I forgot about Eleazar and the meet. For I was in love. However, disaster struck. Wolves wanted revenge since we killed the one that attacked me. They were strong. One was about to get me, but Jonah took his life for me. I knew at that moment I need to do what I do best, run.

**Ginger's POV**

Lalalalalala, I'm in love with a wolf. Lalalala I'm not a cold one. So yeah. However I don't have a happy ending. My boyfriend, Harrison, loves me and his pack. We lived in peace with a vamp. However, Harrison and his pack challenged the cold ones. They won it was pretty easy. It was one versus six. However, we didn't know the cold one had a mate. she wanted revenge and she attacked us. I remember the wolves in Forks had a story like this. I was the third wife. I got a dangerous weapon, a stick. It was kinda sharp. I stabbed myself. Blood fell across my arm. The cold one came at me and bit me. Harrison came running and he tore her to pieces. The damage was done. No, no, no! I will not be a vampire. However I did. When I woke up I decided I would just put up with it. However, Harrison didn't take my transformation well. He left me and said he couldn't be with a bloodsucker. He left.

**Akron's POV**

As a vampire I lived in Belgium. I had a normal life. Well, normal for a vampire. One time I went out to a field were I liked to run. I was interrupted by a wolf. I was captured by them. I am an earth shaker! Literally, if I stomp the earth shakes. And I am captured by these things! They kept me for a while and told me all the terrible things about vamps. I was convinced werewolves are awesome and vampires suck. They let me go and I told this to my friends that we suck. This caught the Volturi's attention. They took me and they tortured me into believing the wolves were wrong. I became a laughing stalk, people walled me a unnatural vampire. Some called me names I can't bring myself to say.

**Narrator's POV**

What do all of these vampires want to do? Revenge on werewolves.

** A/N: I know it's kinda weird, but bare with me people. Next chapter they all meet each other and plan to get there revenge together. Please just Follow, Favorite, Review, or PM me. I am open to suggestions. I am aware it is short people. **


End file.
